


The Island of Lies and Deception

by ProudCanadianGal101



Series: Crossposted on ff [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Murder, Psychological Horror, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Allies, Axis, and the Nordics are trapped on an island. They don't know how they got there, or how to escape. Then they discover the only way to escape is through a portal, but you have to be the last living human or nation on the island. They made a pact not to kill each other and try to escape, but soon one by one, everyone dies.</p><p>Also posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island of Lies and Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall! I stadted writing this almost two years ago. I found this recently, but I remember what I was going to do. All I have is what is here. I thought it was perfect, so I didnt edit it much... ENJOY!!!!
> 
> P.S. Sorry it's so short!

A phone rang in the personification of Denmark's room. It was early in the morning and Matthias, the personification of the Kingdom of Denmark, went to bed late the previous night. Matthias tiredly sat up and grabbed his cell phone. Without looking at the caller ID he answered. "He-" he couldn't finish because a creepy voice interrupted him.

"Don't go! Don't trust-"

The call got cut off. Matthias, who was now wide awake, starred at the phone. The room was silent, save for the 'beep' signalling the end of a phone room stayed like that for what seemed like, to Matthias, hours. In reality it wasn't even five minutes.

Matthias only turned off the phone when Lukas, the personification of the Kingdom of Norway, walked in and told him to shut up and get ready for the conference. Once he was ready for the conference he forgot all about the creepy phone call. If he remembered it, he could of saved the lives of many nations.


End file.
